future_american_presidential_electionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Future American Presidential Elections Wiki
Welcome to the Future American Presidential Elections Wiki A detailed description of future American presidential elections (2016-2028). 2016 Election The United States presidential election of 2016 was the 58th quadrennial American presidential election, held on Tuesday, November 8, 2016. In a surprise victory, the Republican ticket of businessman Donald Trump and Indiana Governor Mike Pencedefeated the Democratic ticket of former Secretary of State Hillary Clinton and U.S. Senator from Virginia Tim Kain] despite losing the popular vote. Trump took office as the 45th President, and Pence as the 48th Vice President, on January 20, 2017. Incumbent Democratic President Barack Obama was ineligible to run for a third term due to the term limits established by the 22nd Amendment. Concurrent with the presidential election, Senate, House, and many gubernatorial and state and local elections were also held on November 8. Primary Process Republican Primary Trump received 14,010,177 total votes in the primary. Trump, Cruz, Rubio and Kasich each won at least one primary, with Trump receiving the highest number of votes and Ted Cruz receiving the second highest. On July 14, 2016, several major media outlets reported that Trump had selected Pence as his running mate. Trump confirmed these reports in a message on Twitter on July 15, 2016, and formally made the announcement the following day in New York. On July 19, the second night of the 2016 Republican National Convention, Pence won the Republican vice presidential nomination by acclamation. Democratic Primary Former Secretary of State Hillary Clinton, who also served in the U.S. Senate and was the First Lady of the United States, became the first woman to formally launch a major candidacy for the presidency. Clinton made the announcement on April 12, 2015, via a video message. While nationwide opinion polls in 2015 indicated that Clinton was the front-runner for the 2016 Democratic presidential nomination, she faced extreme challenges from Independent Senator Bernie Sanders of Vermont, who became the second major candidate when he formally announced on April 30, 2015, that he was running for the Democratic nomination. On July 22, Clinton announced that she had chosen Senator Tim Kaine from Virginia as her running mate. The delegates at the 2016 Democratic National Convention, which took place July 25–28, formally nominated the Democratic ticket. Results On November 9, 2016, at 3:00 AM Eastern Time, Trump secured over 270 electoral votes, the majority of the 538 electors in the Electoral College, enough to make him the president-elect of the United States. 2020 Presidential Election The United States presidential election of 2020 was the 59th quadrennial American presidential election, held on Tuesday, November 3, 2020. In an extremely tight race, the Democratic ticket of former Vice President Joe Biden and California Senator Kamala Harris defeated the Incumbent Republican ticket of President Donald Trump and Vice President Mike Pence. Biden took office as the 46th President, and Harris as the 49th Vice President, on January 20, 2021. At 79 years old on the day of his inauguration, Joe Biden became the oldest American president ever elected. Kamala Harris became both the first African American and the first female to be elected Vice President of the United States. Primary Process Republican Primary Trump received 11,258,473 total votes in the 2020 Republican primary. Trump's only two competitors for the Republican nomination each won 2 states with Ohio Governor John Kasich carrying the states of Ohio and Maryland and Nebraska Senator Ben Sasse winning the states of Nebraska and Utah. Trump won the Republican Party nomination carrying 46 states and with 72.8% of the votes, in second was Governor John Kasich with 16.6% followed by Senator Ben Sasse with 10.6 % of the votes. Democratic Primary The 2020 Democratic Primary was one of the most contentious races in U.S primary history. With 14 candidates, including businessmen, governors, senators, and congressmen, the Democrats had trademarked their 2020 primary field as the "Dream Team". After month's of an extraordinarily close primary race, On July 31st, 2020, former Vice President Joe Biden accepted the Democratic Nomination for president of the United States. Biden won the nomination carrying 18 states and with 31.9% of the vote, while Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders came in second carrying 17 states and 30.6% of the vote, followed by California Senator Kamala Harris who carried 12 states and earned 28.1% of the vote. Other notable candidates were: Starbucks CEO Howard Shultz (7.7%), Senator Kristen Gillibrand (6.9%) and Senator Cory Booker (5.8%). On July 25, Biden announced that he had chosen Senator Kamala Harris from California as his running mate. Trump Impeachment Trump was impeached on February 7th, 2019, by the House of Representatives on grounds of collusion with a foreign government (by a 227–208 vote) and obstruction of justice (by a 221–212 vote.) On May 18th 2019 the United States Senate found President not guilty (by a 53-47) vote. The vote was strictly on party lines as all 53 Senate Republicans voted not guilty while all 47 Senate Democrats voted guilty. Although President Trump was acquitted, his public popularity took a hit. On March 31st 2019 his public approval rating hit it's lowest point of his presidency at 26% approval and 65% disapproval. Issues Biden Biden campaigned on being a cool-headed and experienced politician, using the slogan "Cool Joe" during the campaign. Biden criticized Trump for being too weak on Russia and for his involvment in conversations with the Russian government during the 2016 Presidential election that eventually lead to Trump's impeachment in February of 2019. Biden also attacked Trump for being "played" by North Korean leader Kim Jung Un after Trump lifted economic sanctions on the North Korean government in exchange for North Korea's promise to eliminate their nuclear arsenal. On August 17th 2020 that treaty was broken when North Korea, who had continued secretly building their nuclear capabilities, mis-fired a test missle which skimmed off of the eastern coast of Japan, killing 9 people and injuring over 160 more. Biden's campaign strategy focused on three states that Trump had carried in the 2016 Presidential election: Pennsylvania, Michigan and Wisconsin. Biden visited each state over 20 times, using his visits to pounce on Trump's declining popularity among manufacture workers and farmers in rust belt states. Biden cited Trump's trade war with China as the cause of the lacking U.S economy which had an unemployment rate of 7.1% and was tetearing on the brink of a ressesson on during the 2020 election. Trump Trump campaigned on continuing what he saw as a successful first term. The Trump campaign ran with the slogan "Keep America Great", citing tax cuts, business deregulation and the nomination of two conservative Supreme Court Justices as their greatest accomplishments. Trump continued his campaigning strategy of personal attacks, calling Biden "Sloppy Joe" throughout the campaign and "Grandpa Joe" due to his old age. Despite Trump's attacks on Biden, on November 2nd 2020, Trump's approval rating was recorded at 32% with Biden's at 56%. 3rd Party Candidates The 2020 general election saw the largest share of votes ever for 3rd party candidates with Independent Ben Sasse, Libertarian nominee William Weld and Green Party nominee Jill Stein combining for 20.7% of the popular vote. Ben Sasse Nebraska Senator Ben Sasse's run as an independent was seen by many as the cause of Trump's overwhelming defeat. Sasse was able to capture the votes of Republican's who were fed up with Donald Trump's unpredictable nature and were looking for an alternative vision for the future of the Republican Party. Sasse won 32.9% of all registered Republican voters in the 2020 election. Results Running a campaign focused on healing the divides within the United States and restoring America's dignity and respect around the world, on November 9, 2016, at 8:12 PM Eastern Time, Biden secured over 270 electoral votes, the majority of the 538 electors in the Electoral College, enough to make him the president-elect of the United States. 2024 Presidential Election Category:Browse